


Please, Join Us

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Megstiel Smut, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, destiel smut, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can you make a story where Cas is banging a girl but she wants a 3 way with Dean?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Join Us

Castiel rotated his hips, pressing his body against Meg’s as he ground his cock into her tight pussy. She moaned, throwing her head back and exposing her throat to Castiel’s rough kisses, and he quickly took advantage of her position by sucking dark hickeys into her neck. She sighed, wrapping her legs around Cas’s lean waist and grinding against him, moaning quietly as he hit her G-Spot. She clenched down around him, laughing softly as a low moan escaped his throat.

“Come on, Clarence. I’m sure you can give it to me harder than that.” She gasped, raking her nails down his back and clenching down around him again. He gasped, his hips stuttering a bit as he continued to thrust into her tight pussy.

“I wanted to… Take it slow, this time.” Cas gasped, thrusting himself deep inside of her, leaning down to nip at her earlobe as she elicited a loud moan. “I wanted to worship you…” He breathed, trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Meg gasped, tossing her head to the side and pushing her chest into Cas’s face. He gasped, quickly leaning down to take one of her hard, pink nipples into his mouth as he continued to thrust his hips against hers.

“Oh, right there, Clarence…” She moaned loudly, her body quivering as Castiel rolled his tongue against her nipple, pulling at the hard bud with his teeth. Meg cried out, back arching off the bed as she clenched down around the angel once again. Castiel gasped but continued to move his hips in a low grind, casting his attention towards Meg’s other breast, ready to give it the same treatment as he had given to the first when the bedroom door burst open.

“Cas, I was wonder- oh.” Dean stopped in the doorway, his eyes widening as he took in his sight before him. His hand tightened around the doorknob as he eyes flickered from Meg’s naked body to Cas’s, his own cock twitching with interest and filling at the sight. After a bit too long he cleared his throat, trying and failing to avert his gaze as Meg and Cas both turned to stare at him. “I’m, uh… Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you- uh…”

“Either close the door and leave, or come join us, lover boy. You’re stuttering isn’t really doing anything to benefit any of us here.” Meg quipped, raising her eyebrows as Dean. The hunter swallowed, his eyes flickering towards Cas’s face. The angel shrugged at him.

“She’s right, Dean.” He said. Dean swallowed, taking in the scene before him one last time before he slowly closed the bedroom door behind himself, pressing up against it. Meg smiled devilishly up at him and he blushed, turning to look at Cas. The angel smiled kidnly at him, reaching out with his free hand. Dean stepped forward and let Cas wrap his long fingers around his rough, calloused hand, pulling him down onto the bed and in to a searing kiss.

Dean gasped in surprise at the first press of Castiel’s chapped lips to his, but he quickly became comfortable with kissing the angel, threading his fingers through his thick black hair and pulling him closer. When they broke the kiss they were both panting, and Dean’s cheeks were flushed dark red. Meg chuckled.

“Come on now, let’s see what you’re hiding in those pants of yours. I’m sure that Cas wouldn’t mind it if you got a little naked.” She said, reaching up and carding her fingers through the angel’s hair. He looked down at her, smiling softly.

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” He said, kissing her plump lips and thrusting his hips so that his cock brushed against her G-Spot. Meg moaned loudly and tilted her head back, becoming lost in the sensation of Cas thrusting into her. It wasn’t until she felt the bed dip beside her that she looked over and saw that Dean had completely stripped off his clothing, and was now kneeling beside her and Cas on the bed, stroking his long, hard cock. 

She smiled and reached out, batting Dean’s hand away and wrapping her own fingers around his hard cock. She began to stroke up and down slowly, listening as Dean’s breath hitched. She looked up at him with dark eyes, a smirk playing on her lips briefly before she turned to look up at Cas.

“You wanna suck him off, baby?” She breathed. Dean moaned and jerked his hips, looking up to meet Cas’s eyes. The angel smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.” He breathed, draping himself over Meg so that his body was almost perfectly aligned with hers. He continued to thrust into her easily, beckoning Dean closer, that he was kneeling behind Meg’s head. Then the angel leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to taste the head of Dean’s cock before he completely enveloped his cock with his mouth.

Dean groaned and fisted his hands into Cas’s hair, relishing in the wet heat of Cas mouth. He could feel Cas’s tongue exploring his cock, flicking over the head. He even felt his teeth scrape against his sensitive skin at one point, and God that should not have felt as good as it did. He moaned again and thrust his hips once, relishing in the way that Castiel just took him deeper, swallowing around him and making Dean gasp out his name reverently.

Cas began to thrust his hips into Meg again, hard this time, and she moaned beneath them as Dean pushed his cock further down Cas’s throat. The angel hallowed out his cheeks, making wet slurping sounds as he sucked Dean in. Dean moaned loudly and tugged at his hair.

“That’s it, Cas. Fuck, keep doing that…” He groaned as he felt Cas’s teeth scrape his shaft again and he jerked his hips forward, his cock throbbing inside of Cas’s mouth. “Fuck, I bet you love this. You’re so dirty, Cas… S demon underneath you and my cock in your mouth…”

Cas moaned around his cock, his own hips jerking as he buried his cock deep inside of Meg, grinding down on her pussy as he came deep inside of her. Meg moaned and arched her back, reaching down and playing with her clit. Her breath hitched as she clenched down around Cas’s cock, drawing out another loud of cum as she cried out, cumming all over Cas’s cock. He slipped from her pussy with a wet sound and she squirmed out from underneath him, laying on her side as she watched Dean thrust his cock into Cas’s mouth.

Cas moaned, hallowing out his cheeks and flicking his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock. Dean reached out and tangled his fingers into Cas’s hair, pushing his cock deeper into the angel’s mouth. Cas swallowed around him and Dean groaned loudly, cumming deep down Cas’s throat. He swallowed it all, sucking at Dean’s now softening cock until it was completely clean. That was when Dean dragged him up into a kiss, running his fingers through his thick black hair.

“Come here.” Meg said softly, reaching out and taking Cas’s hand. She pulled him down onto the bed, tucking herself under the crook of his arm. Cas sighed and kissed the back of Meg’s neck, wrapping his arms around Meg’s waist. They lay there for a few moments before he looked back, frowning slightly when he saw Dean standing there awkwardly.

“You’re welcome to join us, Dean.” He said, reaching out for Dean. Dean blushed and reached out, taking Cas’s hand and climbing back on to the bed. He slid up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist.

“Thanks for the… uh… the blowjob. It was great.” He said. Cas chuckled.

“My pleasure, Dean.” He said. Meg looked back at them, smiling.

“Yeah, seriously. You’re welcome to join us anytime.” She said, winking at him. Dean smiled and bit at Cas’s bare shoulder.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
